


What Have I Done *NSFW*

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Werewolves, teen wolf imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: You are on heat and Derek is not there to fulfill your needs.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 21





	What Have I Done *NSFW*

  


Derek wouldn’t answer any of your calls. You didn’t know whether he was busy or he just chooses to ignore you since you were on heat. There was one place you haven’t checked. Which happened to be his uncle Peter.

The both of you’s never really got on. You thought he was a complete psychopathic asshole and well Peter thought Derek was stupid for having a relationship with a high school student. Peter even told Derek to kill you when he gave you the bite.

Without knocking you walked into Peter’s loft.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Peter bluntly said, not even looking up from his book.

“I wouldn’t be here if I knew where Derek was. Have you seen him?” you asked, fidgeting a bit, Peter notice you were on heat rolling his eyes.

“He’s avoiding you because you’re on heat, oh and probably because of your teenage drama.” Peter replied, with a bored tone.

“Oh.” you said, biting your lip. Peter rolled his eyes again.

“Are you stupid? I haven’t even talked to Derek for a week and you believed me.” Peter said, getting up, noticing blood falling down from your lip.

“Hey.” Peter said, taking your head in between his hands.

“Relax.” Peter said, your eyes turned yellow making him let go of your cheeks.

“(y/n), you need to calm down.” Peter calmly said, yet his eyes showed nothing but calm.

You being on heat turned him on. Which is why he pressed his lips roughly to yours. Pushing you against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands pulling on his hair, as his tongue fighting your tongue for dominance. His hands ripped your shirt off, as you pulled his off.

You felt your back hit the mattress roughly, making you let out a moan. Peter’s lips left yours, and went to your neck sucking harshly on your skin, leaving bruises. His hands roughly grabbed your boobs, his lips attacking your neck again. His teeth sinking into your neck, making you moan in pain. Your claws dug into his back, his eyes turning blue.

His teeth let go of your skin as he ripped your bra off, your hands pulling his jeans down. You tried to take the lead but that didn’t go as well as you hoped it would. One of his hands pinned your hands above your head.

“Now, now, little beta.” Peter teased, his other free hand caressing your face.

“I’m in control, not you.” Peter said, his eyes glowing blue.

“Then get to it.” you growled out, your eyes glowing yellow. Peter let out a dark chuckle, ripping off your undies, he pulled down his boxers.

“Patience my dear.” Peter said, plunging into you without any warning, making your head falling back.

“Peter.” you moaned, Peters grip on your hands released. Making you grip onto his back hard, your claws digging into the skin, as he roughly pounded into you, his claws digging into your waist.

Making you moan.

“I don’t think Derek satisfy’s you enough.” Peter stated, you barely heard what he was saying at all.

Too caught up in your oncoming orgasm, your claws digging deeper into Peters back, making Peter let out an animalistic growl. His hands gripped your head pulling forward so he could look at you. Your eyes were squeezed shut.

“Look at me.” Peter demanded, you forced your eyes opened, looking into his eyes as they flashed blue, your eyes shut again, before opening turning yellow.

“Oh god,” you moaned out, feeling him pounding into you faster.

“Let it go little beta.” Peter growled out, holding your head in place, so he could see you.

You let out a loud moan, as you felt the familiar sensation running through your body. Your hands gripped his back even tighter, making him groan, your orgasm coming to you fast, Peter climaxed, as your head fell back….

You let out a strangled breath, your vision going blurry.

“Why did you let me have sex with you?” you gasped out, your eyes hardly opened. Your skin covered in sweat.

“Go to sleep little beta.” Peter demanded. Just as your breathing came to a steady pace, he smirked.

“To turn Derek against you.” Peter smirked.

“You’ll be my beta soon.” Peter said, turning to face you, with an evil smile on his face….

"Go to sleep little beta." Peter demanded. Just as your breathing came to a steady pace, he smirked.

"To turn Derek against you." Peter smirked.

"You'll be my beta soon." Peter said, turning to face you, with an evil smile on his face....


End file.
